


My Awkward Valentine

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day with Tom couldn't be any better. Or could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Awkward Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> We all know sex never happens like it does in the movies. At least, most of us do. Here's to awkward sex. Happy Valentine's Day.

It began with dinner.

You decided to surprise Tom with some takeaway that you picked up on your way home from work. It was drizzling; the mist licked your skin and hair as you walked home with the large, brown, paper bag full of chinese food boxes.

You rushed as fast as you could so the food wouldn’t cool before you could dig in. The restaurant was not far from your flat, and you couldn’t wait to arrive home to give Tom his favorite takeaway food.

Your aching feet finally carried you to the front door of the flat. You searched your pockets for your keys, but you realized forgot them at work. It was nothing to worry about, though. You reached for the call button to your flat. It buzzed, and you waited a few moments for an answer. Tom’s husky, sleep-filled voice rang through the speaker.

“Have you just taken a nap?” You asked, slightly amused. A throaty chuckle resonated from the device.

“Hello, darling. Forgot your key again?” You could hear the smile he wore in the way he spoke.

“I’m afraid I have. Silly me. I bring a peace offering though! Your favorite,” you replied.

“Let me come down and retrieve this gift myself,” he decided, before you could protest. After a minute, you heard footsteps bolting down the stairs of the complex. Tom began to undo the locks on the door and let you in.

“Well, Happy Valentine’s Day to me,” he smirked with a raised eyebrow. “Love, you’re soaking wet,” Tom teased.

“Don’t say those things to me, Thomas. _Especially_ not in public where innocent ears could hear,” you exaggerated with a smirk.

Tom laughed. “Let’s get you upstairs and warmed up, then.”

Once inside your flat, you toed off your shoes, and Tom took the bag from you and helped remove your coat. You kissed his cheek and sat on the couch with the food. Tom followed suit, obviously hungry for his favorites. He placed the bag on the wooden coffee table, and you began to remove the boxes.

“It’s like Christmas,” Tom joked.

You handed him his dinner. “And here you go, little boy. Merry Christmas!” You patted his head as he opened his food. You both laughed.

Tom turned on the television to a news channel, and the pair of you ate in the comfort of each other’s company. After a while, Tom spoke.

“Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes, darling.”

You obeyed and waited for further instructions.

“Open your mouth, please?” You did. Tom brought his chopsticks to your lips and you took the food in your mouth. You smiled as you chewed it.

Once you swallowed, you opened your eyes just in time to see Tom, with his eyes closed, leaning in fast to kiss you.

“Oh my god. Sorry, love!” Tom apologized as he backed up.

You rubbed your stinging nose and sniffed. The somewhat familiar taste of metal ran down the back of your throat as you bled. Your other hand flew to your nose to keep it from dripping on the carpet, and you jumped up and ran to the bathroom to get tissues. Tom ran in after you, apologizing profusely.

“It’s fine, Tom,” you pinched your nose with the tissue, “really. You just bumped it with that cute nose of yours.” You smiled and tapped him on the nose. He smiled back.

Once the bleeding stopped, Tom lead you into the bedroom and had you sit next to him on the queen-sized mattress. He cuddled closer to you and eventually started kissing you. The deeper the kiss got, the more aroused you felt yourself getting.

Everything seemed perfect until you began to faintly taste blood again. Tom whimpered in pain and you pulled away immediately. He tested for blood with his index finger at the spot where you accidentally bit him. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth between his teeth and you looked at him apologetically. He laughed, and you laughed along.

“I’m sorry, Tom.” You leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss on his soft lips. He tangled his hand in your hair and looked at you with a kind of adoration that you had never seen before.

“It’s alright, darling,” he said. You giggled. He laughed. You started to laugh louder, and soon enough, the two of you were red in the faces from laughter at the sheer stupidity of the moments you were sharing together. A flash of mischief graced Tom’s features as he pounced on top of you and began poking at your sides and all the places he knew you were ticklish. You were bursting with laughter and pleading for him to end your torture. You tried and failed to push him off of yourself, and when he finally did stop, you were panting and struggling to breathe. He rolled off of you and laid with you until your heart rate returned to normal.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you more,” you replied. He propped his head on his arm and looked at you. You leaned up and kissed his lips before he returned it and began to take you into a downward spiral. You could feel his erection through his sweatpants on your thigh. You smirked to yourself and began to moan just to set him off. He groaned into your mouth and you felt the reverberations echo down your throat and ignite the heat within your core.

Your pace quickened, and soon, teeth were clicking against each other, but it didn’t seem to matter much. Tom pulled off your top and bra and you worked his sweatpants down to his ankles and then off the bed. The sounds of your make-out session continued to resonate in the room from your colliding mouths.

Eventually, you were both fully undressed, and you couldn’t take it any longer. Tom rolled on top of you and nipped at your jaw. Moans poured from your throat as the heat in your core intensified. Tom kissed you hard on the lips as he slid his length into your vagina to the hilt. Your eyes clamped shut, and you cried out his name and clenched your fists in the sheets as he began to move in and out. You clawed your nails down his back. A strangled moan fell from his lips as you bit his collarbone.

Tom immediately stopped thrusting and you looked to him with a confused and almost devastated expression. He smiled and started to chuckle.

“What?” You asked, irritated. His smile turned into a grin, and then he suddenly adopted a serious face. He slipped into a familiar voice.

“‘Fire up the iron horse, boys,’” he drawled.

“Oh my _god_ , Tom!” You began to giggle uncontrollably. “Jedediah? From  _Night at the Museum_?” You asked between breaths. Tom flipped the two of you so you straddled his waist. He smirked up at you, not dropping his character.

“‘Just living the dream, baby!” He pulled you down and grazed your ear with his lips.

He whispered, “‘Let’s ride.’” Just then he grunted and thrust into you from below, and you cried in ecstasy. Your hips moved in time with his as you rode him. Groans and moans and the like filled the room as the two of you enjoyed each other’s body. You reached completion before Tom did, but only just.

“That was... breathtaking,” Tom breathed. You smiled.

“You are hilarious, Tom,” You laughed.

You sighed and crawled off the bed.

“Come shower with me.” You turned to face him and held out your hand. He grinned and took your hand.

You yelped as your foot got caught in the carpet, and you came crashing down backwards to the floor with Tom falling on top of you. Your eyes widened, and you bursted with laughter as Tom helped you up.

“Thanks... I love you.” You pressed your lips to his temple.

“I love you too, my awkward valentine.” He kissed your lips.


End file.
